


Woo The Pants of You, I Will

by OrangeSprout



Series: Step 1: Is Accepting Me [1]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically, CEO artist Mew, Dirty Talk, Gulf gets impatient, Gulf is a sportcaster/MC, Gulf is sort of a needy brat, Gulf likes Mews muscles, M/M, Mentions of MildBoat relationship, Mew has a dady kink, Mew sees gulf, Mild is a social worker, Mild still number 1 bff, bad flirting over pool, but stand alone, car jerking off, decides to woo him, it's basically 7k worth of smut, it's great, it's kind of rough, nothing new there, part of my foster type au, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Except:“Because Mew is the type of guy that likes to persuade you to love him with sweet words and actions. Boom said, and I quote, ‘Mew is the type of guy that will have a picnic under the stars and make love to you till you see stars, not the kind of guy that’s one and done.' Which is cute Gulf let the man woo you.”OrMew woos Gulf but Gulf gets impatient
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Step 1: Is Accepting Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	Woo The Pants of You, I Will

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in my Au but it's pretty stand-alone because it's basically just smut with some intro at the beginning.  
> This is how Gulf and Mew meet in 'Just the three of us' AU
> 
> You don't need to read the main story but you know you can if you want to.

Gulf was going over the tentative script and his notes for the broadcast. He was interviewing a few musicians. Usually, he stuck to sports commentary but the network he worked with wanted him to help interview bands that they were working with for a charity event coming up. To help build support for the event and all that jazz. He had planned on going to the concert event anyway so why not get a chance to meet the bands before. (Well at least one member from the bands. They had limited space and numerous performances).

He read over the list of people, some he recognized and some he didn't. He wasn't huge into these genres, more into rap himself. There were a few rapers on the roister, one in particular he recognized (and staned) and he set up some extra questions for him. He even brought his CD hoping to get it signed. (His little fanboy heart)

The whole thing was going well, all the guests were nice and polite and he even got a few to laugh at some of his jokes and it was going great. Sure he was aware that his jokes weren't good, he'd been told many times that the laughs he got were pitty laughs but he'll take it. A laugh is a laugh. Then at the break halfway through -... Mew, yeah that was his name- a solo artist who just started his own company walked up to him.

"You're really good at this," Mew says in what Gulf assumes is a suave voice and a semi-awkward hand wave in the direction of the chairs they had been seated at not moments before.

Gulf nods, taking a sip of his drink. He loved his job and he was really good at it - which was why they hired him. But he was only good at talking to people for his job, outside of that, he was horrible. He never knew how to hold a conversation. He was always a bit anxious talking to new people too. His lips always got dry and hands all clammy and then his words just dried up and disappeared. Sometimes he could pretend by imagining it was a pre-scheduled interview that he had researched before but most times he just stared silently unable to find the words. He really needed to work on his introverted tendencies.

Most of his friends had befriended him because they wanted too and it had taken a while for him to be able to be comfortable talking with him. That's usually how his relationships went as well. Someone would take interest in him and they would try and try and things would be going ok until they lost interest and left him. 

Mew opened his mouth to say something else but the make-up artist called him over for a touch-up and Gulf to the chance to sneak away. Mew was handsome and Gulf was intimidated. His social skills were not nearly at the level they needed to be to talk to -handsome, just started his won company, CEO and artist- Mew. 

The rest of the interviews went well, everything wrapped up smoothly. The pitches for the charity concert sounded great. He's even gotten the CD signed on camera. Gulf was proud as he thanked everyone. He was packing up his stuff when Mew approached him again. This time a little bit more determination in his eyes.

"Did you need something?" Gulf asks using the last of his professional battery. He was ready to head home for the day and recharge - sleep.

"I was wondering," Mew fiddled with his phone in his hand, "... I had a really good time here and you're a great host. And I just started up this company...so I'm looking for talent and I was wondering if I could get your number to maybe host some events for me in the future?"

Gulf shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling a little bit awkward but also a little bit honored at the request. "I can't really.... - I mean you'll have to talk to my manager. He sets up everything up for me."

Gulf opens his wallet to pull out a business card and hands it to Mew. Mew stares at it for a moment before giving his thanks but it sounds a little dejected.

"...Could I get your number if I wanted to ask you out for a drink?" Mew tries again.

"Uh..." He wasn't expecting that. Not from handsome Mew. Why was handsome just started his own company Mew asking for sportscaster Gulf's number? Gulf blinked, not sure if this was a joke or not. What was he supposed to say? "I've never dated a guy before." It wasn't really the best response but Gulf was a bit curfufled. His metaphorical feathers got all ruffled in confusion.

Mew frowns slightly before shrugging. "We could just hang out... as friends? Get a drink and... watch a game?"

".... You watch sports?" Yeah it felt like a rude question to ask but it was that or silence and his mouth had chosen for him.

Mew seemed a little put out, shrugging again. "Not really but I mean... I could learn." It sounded an awful lot like a question. Gulf shifts on his feet and Mew quickly adds, "I promise I won't even try to hit on you." When he notices Gulf's discomfort.

Gulf nods and that seems to be an appropriate enough answer for Mew who smiles before pulling out a piece of paper, scribbling his name number and a tiny sun (which Gulf learned during the interview is the symbol for his company and fans) before handing it over. Gulf looks at the paper then up to Mew who still smiling. Gulf nods again. That interaction went... great. Gulf thinks sarcastically as he watches Mew walk away. 

Gulf doesn't call Mew. 

He's too nervous too. But he thinks about it. A lot. 

Like all the time. 

He wasn't lying when he said he's never dated a guy. He had dabbled into the penis realm during high school some and a little bit in college but nothing past like drunk touching and jerking off in the dark. It interested him enough to try but not enough to date. But he was curious about Mew so he researched. 

He tried to find everything he could about Mew -who had apparently been in the spotlight for quite some time now. As a model at first and then a singer and then starting up his own business and produced two albums already in the year since. Mew was a well-known name in the industry and maybe because Gulf was never really into that part of the industry but he felt odd to have not seen or heard of him before for how popular he seemed.

His curiosity still peaked after the research, maybe even a little bit higher now after learning more about the man with the chiseled jaw, piercing eyes, and contagious laugh. 

But he still didn't call.

Gulf had briefly seen Mew at the charity event but it was in passing. Gulf passing by the stage and Mew sung to the fans. Gulf was sure Mew hadn't noticed him because of the lights and also the crowd of people he was wading through.

He thought about him some more. Thought about Mew all sweaty and smiling as he belted out the songs on stage. Thought about the same Mew sweaty and smiling, singing much closer. softer. though about that same voice that growled into the mic growling lowly into his ear. Gulf thought about how those fingers would look wrapped around something other than the mic.

Maybe he was interested in dating guys.

It was two months later and more than enough wet dreams before Gulf saw Mew again. By accident too. Mild had invited him for drinks with some friends and apparently, Mew was part of that group. Which for as long as he's known Mild, Mew had never been part of the equation before so he was a bit startled at first.

"He's best friends with boom," Mild explains when he noticed Gulf stare at Mew. Boom worked with Mild and he'd met boom a few times before. He'd never mentioned Mew. Or maybe he had and it just wasn't important information at the time to remember. "I'm surprised you know who he is."

"He was at that charity interview a few months ago."

Mild makes a noise, one that tells Gulf he knows something Gulf doesn't. It's annoying. "I'm going to go get a beer."

"Sure sure," Mild raises a brow with a smirk, "Bring Mew back with you when you're done, we're going to start a round of pool soon."

Gulf doesn't answer but he makes his way over to the bar, Mew is leaning against it chatting with someone to his other side, beer in hand. Gulf orders his drink and waits. Not at all sneaking glances at Mew who has decided that leather pants and a sleeveless shirt was a safe outfit. Wasn't he afraid of people hitting on him? 

Gulf frowns. Stupid. Question. Mew seemed the type to love the attention. Most musicians did. He had a nice body too. Toned arms, wide shoulders. Gulf leans back to peek, tiny yet perky ass. The leather definitely helped his ass.

"Oh Gulf?" Gulf eyes focused back up to Mew's face who seemed delighted to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking." His beer showed up just at the moment too. He grabbed it taking a big swig. Then another. Liquid courage as they say. "Sorry I didn't call."

Mew shrugged seeming nonplused about it. Gulf feels a little burn at the thought that he probably hands his number out often enough that being denied to fine to him now. Maybe he shouldn't.

“It’s ok. Looks like we ended up getting a drink together regardless.” Mew winks at him with a chuckle, “and like promised, I won’t hit on you.”

Gulf gulps down the rest of his beer, ordering another one before facing Mew again. "What if I want you to?" He looks into Mew's eyes, fascinated but the smudging of coal around them that made them look sultry and deep. "What if I want you to hit on me?"

Mew leans closer, his fingers brushing over Gulf's forearm. "Well, then who am I to deny you."

Gulf wasn't sure what he was expecting when he thought of Mew hitting on someone but he wasn't disappointed. Mew constantly making remarks that caused him to flush, getting more and more R rated the further into the night they went. Mew definitely held the conversation as Gulf was either too embarrassed to say anything or answering with as few words as possible to not embarrass himself. Mew's hands were very... hands-y too. It seemed Mew flirted with not only words but touch.

He'd almost lost it when he was leaning over the pool table and a hand touched his lower back before Mew nudges the stick in his hand towards another ball. "This one's easier," Mew whispers in his ear like some sort of justification. Gulf let himself be positioned by Mew.

"Losen up it'll go in easier." Gulf gulps, as Mews breath fans over his cheek. "-balls like to be handle with delicacy"

He had been right and Gulf sunk the ball but his focus was shit now thanks to the alcohol and Mew's hand that seemed to stay on his lower back -his pinky not so subtle playing at his waistband- even after his turn was over. Mild sent him a knowing smirk from across the table. Gulf tried to focus but he couldn't. He couldn't focus because Mew's hands were big and warm and attached to Mew who very much so was the big handsome CEO that everyone said he was. Plus for as flirty as Mew seemed to be he didn't flirt with anyone else and that made Gulf feel ... special. At first, he tried to play the feeling off as alcohol but Gulf knew it wasn't. He knew the feeling was because of Mew and how Mew treated him. He understood the sun symbol now, he wanted nothing more than to be a sunflower following his sun around. (Maybe it was just a little bit of the alcohol in his system too.)

Gulf was really really really thinking about doing things with Mew that went further than awkward handjobs under the blankets like with the boys from high school. Though he would settle for that if he had to.

When they finally finished for the night they all stumbled out of the bar, Gulf pulling out his phone to call a cab when it's swooped out of his palm. He blinks then looks around and Mew's tapping at it. Then he hands it back. A new contact was added. Mew with a mic and a heart emoji.

"You should call me," Mew says still standing close, his hand on Gulf's hip. The alcohol almost makes him courageous enough to ask Mew to his house, he would really like to ... fuck- he bites his lip- see him shirtless, run his fingers down Mews toned stomach, and see if he has abs or not because of it kind of feels like he might. He wants to see Mew naked, kiss his chest. He wants to know what it's like to have sex with Mew. Have those big hands around his without clothes between them. 

Thankfully he doesn't say any of that because he's not ready. 

"Or.." Gulf says slowly, collecting all the courage from his alcohol consumption, "If you're still interested after tonight, you could call me."

Mew smirks, pulling them closer till their hips bump together, "Would you answer if I did?"

Gulf swallows his hands moving to touch Mew's chest. It was so firm under his touch. "You'll have to call to find out."

And surprisingly Mew does. 

Gulf had hoped he might but also he had been somewhat afraid that his lack of real response most of the night would have scared Mew away. It wouldn't be the first time it would have happened. He'd had at least of hand full dates that told him he was kind of boring on dates and they didn't want to go on anymore after the first date. 

Mew seems genuinely interested though. Surprisingly. Their first phone call conversation was awkward without the immense help from alcohol but Mew persists. Mew unsurprisingly, is good at making conversation. They talk pretty regularly after that, through messages mostly and calls when they can. It takes almost a month before they can go on their first date. Mostly because of Mew's schedule. Gulf has done copious amounts of research since then as well. He even sat down and talked to Mild. Who had teased him at first but then turned into his serious mode and discussed safe sex with him. A talk the Gulf is sure Mild had with kids before. Something he never ever wanted to talk to Mild about again. Because Mild gave way too much detail that Gulf never wanted to hear about from his friend again.

Their first date went smoothly, Gulf was more talkative. Still quiet but Mew didn't seem to mind, filling in the empty space with his own chatter. It was nice. There was a very polite kiss on the cheek at the end that was a little disappointing but Gulf understood.

The Second date was better, Gulf felt pretty comfortable at this point and was talkative enough. Way more than their last date. He got another kiss on the cheek.

On the third date, Mew kissed him on the lips. Short and sweet. Gulf had tried to pull him in for more but Mew just smiled.

"I'm trying to properly court you since you've never dated a man." Was his excuse.

"I've dated before," Gulf swoops in and gets another kiss, he steals it. "It wouldn't make you any less of a gentleman if I let you kiss me with tongue."

Mew groans, cupping Gulf's cheek. "You're so tempting, but let me woo you first."

"Woo me with your tongue." 

Mew does. At least for a little bit, he does pull away when things start to get a little too heated as Mew's hands find themselves under Gulf's shirt. They're still standing in front of Gulf's apartment so maybe it's good they stopped. Gulf isn't really sure he wants his neighbors to walk out and see them.

"Want to come in?"

Mew quickly pecks his lips before separating completely from him. "Not tonight."

Gulf pouts but accepts the answer.

"I'll call you?"

"I shall await your further wooing," Gulf says with a smirk.

Their fourth date ended with them in Mew's car making out like two horny teenagers. It was awkward as they figured out what worked and how to turn to get the perfect angle for their mouths. Messy and sloppy and... addicting. Gulf had never kissed someone and become so addicted to their lips, the way Mews tongue coaxed his out to play. No one had made him this hard from a gentle yet heavy hand splayed against the side of his neck, thumb rubbing just right to make him feel dominated and yet free. Fuck.

Feverish hands tugging incessantly at clothing while hungry mouths played together and when Gulf finally had the brain capacity to realize that if he unbuckled himself from the seat he could move. He hastily unbuckled crawling half-hazardly over the console, trying hard not to break contact with their lips but in the process hitting his knee into the steering wheel. 

He pulled away to hiss and Mew finished pulling him in his lap before rubbing at his knee. "Does it hurt?"

"If I said yes would you kiss it?" Gulf panting still reeling from the kiss.

Mew's hands rubbed up his thighs one palm grinds into Gulf's dick earning a different kind of hiss. Gulf's hands pulled Mew's face back to his. This kiss was softer and didn't last nearly as long as the first. The heat was still there but Mew pulled away, hands rubbing up Gulf sides almost placatingly.

"Let me take you home," Mew says, his hands no longer teasing but soft.... almost loving.

Gulf leans in for another kiss but Mew keeps it calm, patiently waiting for an answer. "Only if you'll walk me inside too."

Mew sucked in a breath through his nose, lips twitching. "Don't tempt me, I'm trying to be gentlemen."

"Be a gentleman in my bed but fuckin-" Mew's lips cut him off, hands gripping his hips in a warning.

"How about next time?"

Gulf slouches leaning back against the wheel only to jump as it honks back at him. Mew chuckles pulling him away from the wheel. "Why next time?" He pouts.

"We don't have anything ready. We haven't talked about anything -"

"Mew," Mew's mouth shuts with a snap, Gulf rolls his hips, his still very prominent bulge rocking against Mews bulge in a friendly hello. "I want you to fuck me, chock me, spank me. Push my face into the pillow and ram into me so hard I taste your dick for the next week."

Mew's pupils dilated, blacking out his whole iris, mouth hanging open for a minute as he processes. Gulf gives him three seconds (he even counts them slowly ) before he curls close, rolling his hips deeply as he pulled at that puffy bottom lip with his teeth.

"Fuck."

"I'm trying," Gulf says in exasperation when Mew's hands hold his hips still.

"Gulf, Gulf wait." Mew hiccups a breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to gather any strand of control he had left. "I don't want our first time in a car."

"That's sweet." And it was but it wasn't going to help his raging hard-on and he really wanted something to soothe that ache between his legs. "But I don't mind."

"I don't have condoms."

"Pull out."

"I don't have lube."

"Use spit."

"Gulf." It's harsh and exhausted like Mew had used all his reserve on telling Gulf no and he had nothing left to not deny Gulf. 

Gulf 100% took advantage of it too as he leaned in, "Please, I'm so hard for you it hurts."

Mew's hand moved to rub against his bulge as if testing the validity of the statement. Gulf moaned, maybe a little exaggerated in hopes to persuade Mew.

"Fine but not penetration."

"Lame." But Gulf ate his words the next moment as Mew hands open his pants pulling out his hard leaking cock and wrapping his - god- big warm -fucking veiny- hands around him. "uhn yes."

Gulf's hands fumbled to unbutton Mews pants, it was awkward and uncoordinated, his hands shaking as Mew pumped his dick in long slow motions. Fucking tease. He wraps his hands around Mew's girth feeling it pulse from the touch. Mews thumb runs over the head of his dick, pressing into the slit and Gulf lets out a moan, it's loud and whiney. Mew smirks as he kisses down Gulf's cheek to his neck.

Gulf was trying to follow Mews' example and match stroke for stroke, using Mews precum to soft the friction. Their skin sweaty and moist from being cramped in a car. It was so hot but in the best way. Thankfully Mew had dark tinted windows otherwise everyone would see them fogging up from the inside.

Gulf could feel himself getting closer, so so very close, His thigh tightening at Mew's sides and his hips jerk to thrust up into Mew's fist. 

"Not yet baby." And Gulf would have come right then and there with the nickname if Mew hadn't squeezed the base of his dick to stop him. 

"Fuck please," He whines, trying to thrust but the hand tightens almost painfully around him, stopping him. His hand works incessantly at Mews dick, faster and faster, hoping that if he got Mew to cum then Mew would let him cum. He twisted his wrist at the top, palming the fat tip. "I wanna cum."

"Not yet," Mew says softly, the strain evident in his voice as he slowly begins to stroke Gulf against building him back up. Gulf was a little sad the name didn't come back but he was also glad. It was too much coming from Mew's swollen lips. 

But also two could play that game and he just hoped the Mew had the kink he thought he had. Mew seemed like the type. Plus even if he didn't it wouldn't be the end of the world, they'd still get off.

Gulf waited till the tightening in his groin told him it was time, Mews breathing was tight and staccato. "Please let me cum," He leaned dropping a few open mouth kisses to Mew's neck before letting his lips brush across the rim of Mew's ear. "Please daddy."

And fuck he was right, Mew totally had a daddy kink. Mew's hand tightened momentarily around his dick and Gulf felt the erratic pulsing under his palm and then splashing over his fingers. Mew's hand tightened around his dick until Mew finished cumming before it starting stocking with a vengeance until he was cumming into Mew's hand.

He slouched against Mew's chest as the other opens his glove box and pulls out some tissues to wipe their hands. He snorted a laugh. Of course, Mew had tissues in the glove box. That's so very Mew of him to be prepared for a mess.

"Sorry," Mew mumbles as he wipes off Gulf thumb.

"For what?" Gulf pulls out of Mew's neck to look at him. 

Mew tossed the used tissues into a baggy in the glove box before helping Gulf button up his pants. 

"What are you sorry for?" Gulf asks again after they've made themselves halfway presentable, he's still sitting in Mew's lap though. The position is starting to hurt a little bit from being so cramped but he doesn't want to move just yet.

Mew looks ashamed, pouting even. "Cumming first."

"Mew" Gulf coos with a laugh, squishing his cheeks together to kiss his lips. "I don't know why you think you need to be sorry about that."

"I wanted to get you off first but then you said..." Mew grumbled something with a huff. Mew was acting like a child more than an adult who had spent most of the night flirting the pants off Gulf. It was adorable and endearing.

"Daddy?" Gulf whispers with a smirk and Mew smacks his thigh. Gulf laughs at the reaction.

"Stop that. I don't want to get hard again."

"Fine fine," Gulf finally crawls back over to the passenger seat. "I'll save it for next time."

"Next time?" Mew leans over to buckle him in before starting the car.

"Hmm, Next time." Gulf reaches over and places his hand on Mew's knee. Tapping his fingers softly against it as Mew pulls out into traffic. "My place or yours?"

"Fuck," Mew chocks removing Gulf's hand to place it back in his lap looking stiff.

"That's still the plan."

\---------- 

“Mew won’t fuck me.” Gulf states solemnly. The flashing game over on the screen lights their faces in the dim room.

“He-what?” Mild gets back to try character screen before looking to Gulf. “What now?”

“He won’t fuck me.”

Mild brows furrowed together and he turns back to the screen starting a new game. “Are you sure he won’t or is he just waiting because there is a difference?”

“I mean not really.” Gulf sulks smashing buttons nonsensically. “Either way I’m still left horny.”

“Why are you in such a rush to have sex with Mew? You’ve never even had sex with a man before.” Mild wins the first fight and the next match starts.

“I’ve had sex before, it’s basically the same.”

Mild snorts, “It’s not and we’ve talked about this.”

“Oh, I remember.” Gulf in a huff, “You went into great detail on how Boat made you ... bleh... from his tongue alone. Which, by the way, an image I never wanted in my mind.”

“I was just explaining how to reach the prostate.” Mild hits his arm with his elbow and Gulf misses the dodger button on the controller. "It's very important for anal sex."

“Is that how you talk to the kids? Tell them your wild excursions between you and Boat?”

“No.” Mild says offendedly, “I give them pamphlets and show them how to put a condom on a banana.”

Mild won the second match and they are taken back to the character screen again. “I would have preferred that.” Gulf grumbles.

Mild sighs, setting the controller aside, “Why are you in such a rush with Mew?”

“I don’t know,” Gulf says loudly and exasperatedly. “I don’t know but every time I’m near him I feel... warm?” He cups a hand over his heart. “It permitted here and spreads everywhere. When he’s around I feel .. safe. But I don’t need him to protect me because I can do just fine on my own but.. but I want him to.” 

Gulf looks at Mild in desperation. “It just feels different.” Gulf finishes.

“Then let him woo you like he wants to.”

Gulf flips back with a high pitch whine. “Why?”

“Because Mew is the type of guy that likes to persuade you to love him with sweet words and actions. Boom said, and I quote, ‘Mew is the type of guy that will have a picnic under the stars and make love to you till you see stars, not the kind of guy that’s one and done.' Which is cute Gulf let the man woo you.”

“Why can’t we have sex and then he still woos me? You and Boat didn't wait very long to have sex the first time.”

“Woh buddy.” Mild waves at him, arms flailing around a bit. “Boat and I meet on Grindr for a one-maybe-two nightstand and accidentally started a relationship. That’s waaaay different.”

Gulf sighs in defeat, running a tired hand over his face. “I’m just tired of waking stiff as board feeling empty and lonely after a dream where Mew is railing into me like he’s trying to break me in half.”

Mild inhaled deeply then slowly let it out as he grabs the controller again. “Why would you do that to me. Now I have that as a mental image.”

Gulf laughs as he grabs his controller, “That’s payback.”

“Hey Gulf,” Mild says after a few matches, "Don't rush it. If the moment comes up and it happens great but like... just don't rush it. I promise it’ll work out if your patient.”

Gulf was patient. Well sort of. Things had definitely heated up since the car incident. So much so that their calls had become video calls and on more than one occasion Gulf had gotten off to Mew's voice and chest. Mew didn’t show him his dick but he did show off his chest and arms and Gulf was pretty sure he had a strength kink thinking about Mew lifting him up as he watched those muscles flex under the skin when Mew moved. Mew's smirk told him that Mew probably had an idea on just how much Gulf was affected by his body.

When they finally got around to official date number five (forever a day after date number four -it was three weeks) Gulf was short in patients and high in arousal. But he wouldn’t force it. He would be good. They would meet up at Mew place -comfy clothes- eating something good as they watched movies. A cozy night in. Gulf would, if nothing else, touch Mew dick tonight. That was a fact.

Somehow all his plans of being good flew out the window the moment Mew swings open his door. He looks so incredibly cozy in his hoodie and sweat pants, he even had fuzzy socks with suns on them. (Very on brand)

Mew pulls him in and the smell of crispy pork fills his nose, his mouth waters instantly at the thought but his mind shifts when Mew hands him a sunflower.

“I wanted to get you a bouquet but then I saw this little guy,” Mew twirls the flower in Gulf's hand before running the back of his knuckles of Gulf's cheeks, “and it reminded me of you.”

“If I’m a sunflower, are you my sun?”

Mew's eyes sparkled and he stepped in for a kiss. “I hope to be one day.”

Well, there went his patience. Disappeared quicker than a shooting star before anyone got any wishes off it. 

Gulf presses their lips together, forcing his tongue through Mew's lip. Mew responds to the kiss pushing him against the counter, hands boxing him in. He sets the flower aside, and grabs Mew's hands setting them on his waist, lips parting enough to say “Ask me to stay the night.”

“Gulf.” Mew tried to move his hands but Gulf keeps them there and doesn’t let go until Mew settles. He cups Mew's face kissing him again.

“Please, ask me to stay the night. Take me to your room and show me all the stars in the sky.”

Mew seemed stunned and a little confused. Which was fair that was from a conversation with Mild that Mew knew nothing about but the meaning remained.

“What if it’s too quick.” Mew whispers. It was such a weird concept that Mew could be so confident and sure when he wanted to flirt but so timid when it came to actual action. Mew was just complex like that it seems.

Gulf stopped, Mild had told him to push it. It wasn’t pushing as much as... nudging. A soft nudge in the direction. Not a push.

“Do you think it’s too quick,” Gulf asks, leaning against Mew so their chests connected.

Mew's eyes flitted over his face, stopping on his lips before looking away. A few beats later Mew looks back, hand moving to tangle in the hair at the base of Gulf neck. There was a slight tug as Mew leans in.

“Would you tell me if it was?” His voice was deep and serious. Gulf could feel it rumbling through Mew's chest into his own.

“Yes.” He breathes out.

“Will you tell me if I do something you don’t like or something that hurts?”

Gulf feels his breathing pick up as the hand pulls just ever so and tilts his head. “Yes.”

And finally, finally, they're kissing with meaning. Gulf's hands work Mew out of his hoodie before they finish their second step toward Mew's room. And by the time they make it to the bed Gulf is stepping out of his pants. Both falling naked onto the bed.

Mew's lips travel down his neck to suck on his nipple which was new for Gulf and a little painful until Mew slides a rough tongue over the sensitive bud and he forgets that he had disliked it moments before. Arching his chest for more.

“Mew.” He whines, hands on Mew's shoulders pushing him further down. "Mew touch me." Mew chuckles darkly against his stomach before hands are grasping around his thighs pulling them wider so he can slide between. Those sinfully warm hands press into his skin as they message up to his hips. Mew's thumbs press down as he licks a long strip over Gulf weeping cock.

Gulf whines but it turn into a groan as Mew slips his lips around the head sucking him.

“Hn. Yesss.” Mew works his length, up and down taking in more and more in each time, hands rubbing at his thighs, his thumb sneaking under his balls to pad at the perineum. Gulf arch’s off the bed when it hits just right sending tingles through him.

“I’m going to finger you.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Gulf shifts the cool air against this spit-damp cock causing him to shiver.

Mew digs through his nightstand to pull out a condom and lube. “It’s your first time doing anal, right?”

Gulf flips a hand over his eyes as Mew sets back between his legs. He wanted Mew's mouth back in him and then some. “Yeah.”

“So I’m going to tell you what I’m doing,” Mew says matter of factly as Gulf hears the lube splat onto his fingers. The cool wet fingertip rubs around his hole, he clenched on instinct. “It’s different that sex with a vagina. Plus this is your first time bottoming.”

Gulf hisses, forcing himself to relax as Mew's finger slips inside. “I know. I looked into it.” Gulf says almost annoyed. He wiggles when Mew's finger stops moving.

“Did you....” Mew's finger shifts and he slips a second in with ease. “Did you prep yourself?”

Gulf groans tilting his head back and away from Mew. “Yes, and no.”

Mew bites his thigh and Gulf's head snaps to glare at him. Mew fingers still working inside him. He doesn’t want to talk, he wants fuck.

“Yes, I did but only because I can't stop thinking about your big fat cock being inside me since that day in the car,” Gulf smirks at the look of shock. Then Mew slides up him to connect their mouths again. A third finger slips in and Mew is pumping quickly as he nips on Gulf lips.

“It’s so hot hearing you talk like that.” Mew all but moans into Gulf mouth. Gulf thinks it’s good that Mew finds it sexy because the act of it wasn’t. He wasn’t a fan of shoving his own fingers inside him but he knew that proper prep made the whole event better. He wasn’t exactly planning on sex tonight (he was _trying_ to take Mild's advice and be patient.) but how was he supposed to stop himself when Mew was being... Mew. All sweet and hot, all toned arms and honest smiles. Ok, so he totally wanted it and prepared for it. Mild might have been right but he wanted Mew and he no longer had the patience required to wait. Sue him.

The fingers are removed and Gulf wiggles at the weird feeling they leave. He feels Mew shifting as he puts on the condom. He’s not ready to open his eyes yet because as confident as he pretends to be he is still a little nervous about this. What _if_ he doesn’t like it?

He can’t see himself topping Mew, it seems weird to him. He was top for girls and that was fine, he liked that. He sort of took the lead all the years ago when he jerked off with a guy. But the thought of topping Mew... Mew just gave him this feeling. Like he wanted to be protected. He wanted to be babied. He wanted Mew to baby him and take care of him. It was a vibe thing and Gulf was just going with it.

Maybe it’s because Mew was so attentive to him. Wiping his mouth when they got messy. Tucking a hair behind his ear before he kisses his cheek. Wrapping his arms around him as they walked through the chilly night to keep him warm. that all screamed, ' _I'm going to protect you_ ' to Gulf. And he liked it.

What if he didn’t like bottoming? Or sex with a guy? He wanted to like it so bad. He wanted Mew so bad. They would figure it out. Surely they could work past that if it happened to be the case.

He gasps as the bulbous tip presses past against the tight ring. Mews mouth working at his neck, hands message over his thighs.

“Relax baby.” How was he supposed to relax? That name just gets him more riled up. He sucks in a breath and holds it as Mew sinks further in. It doesn’t hurt. It’s just different and big and his body both wants to move away from it while simultaneously open up for it and it’s leaving him in a weird state of not moving.

Mew runs his hands over his sides. “Gulf, breathe baby.”

He can’t. Mew has to stop calling him that. He doesn’t know how to breathe. He tries to but he just feels himself sucking Mew in more and more until Mew buttons out with groans and Gulf feels light-headed.

A pinch to his nipples has him gasping and that seems to be what he needed to bring him back as he sucks in air. Mew kisses his cheek and nose and forehead and neck and anywhere he can reach as Gulf calms himself and tries to breathe like a normal human being again.

“You ok?” Mew asks between kisses. “We can stop. Does it hurt?”

“No, no.” Gulf breathes out quickly blinking open his eyes. He pulls Mew closer by his shoulders. “Make it feel good for me.”

Mew looks conflicted for a moment, worried that Gulf might be in pain. The sweet sweet boy.

“Mew do you remember what I said in the car.” He's still panting and breathless but that might just be how it's going to be during this adventure.

“You said lots of things in the car,” Mew grumbles.

Gulf's hands pull them close until he nips at Mew's bottom lip, pulling at it before soothing it with his tongue. Mew moans, his cock twitching inside of Gulf.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can taste it.”

Mew stares at him hard, the determination from the first night they meet is back and bigger than before. “You’ll feel me every time you sit for the next week.”

“Please.” Gulf whines. It quickly turns into a full-on moan as Mew pulls out and thrusts back it in. It only takes a few experimental thrusts before Mew pushing his thighs against his chest and ramming into him like he really is trying to imprint his dick inside Gulf making sure that Gulf feels him even after they're done. Hands on his thighs, gripping so tight Gulf prays there are marks later. 

He takes it back. Everything he thought before. He loves this. He loves this so much. Mew gets the right angle and brushes against his prostate and Gulf arches off the bed, tightening around Mew who pounds him through it. He loves the tingle feeling that it brings, the foggy feeling, the tightening of his muscles. He loves Mew's hands on him. He definitely has a kink to Mew's strength. He's already thinking of a few more places he wants Mew to pound him into, the wall taking up spot number one on that list.

“Fuck fuck fuck,.” Mew's hand pulls this ass and sinks in that extra bit and Gulf can feel him so deep. "Mew uhn" He keens at the feeling.

“So tight for me.” Mew's lips suck behind his ear and his dick dribbles a glob of precum out in satisfaction. His ears are so sensitive and Mew catches on to that quickly. “So good for me baby, do you like it?” Mew nips at his ears.

It was good, so good. So very very good. He didn’t have to words to respond instead just whines as his fingers dig into Mew's back pulling closer.

“So wet for me. Sucking me into your needy little hole.”

Gulf moans louder, Mew's voice was so deep and he loves the way it vibrates through his chest. He didn't even know he likes dirty talk this much until Mew's voice.

Gulf reaches down to grab his cock that’s leaking and whining just as much as he is but Mew growls pinning his hands above his head with one hand. Gulf shudders at the dominance. His cock leaking out so ready to cum and all he can do is whine at not being able to touch it. 

“Did I say-“ A hard thrust and Gulf's air is knocked out of him, “-that you could-“ Another one and Gulf is arching, crying out. “-touch yourself.” Mew's fingers bit into his skin as he shoved back into his dick.

Gulf what’s to cum so bad. He’s never felt higher, tingles running rampant through his body and stomach convoluting as he gets closer and closer to that finish line. Each thrust feels so close and he just needs that final push.

“Should I let you? Have you been good?” Mew mouths at his cheek, nose rubbing his temple. "Do you deserve it, baby?"

Gulf can figure out words, he’s left with only sounds. High pitch moaning sounds of desperation.

“Tell me. Beg for me.” How was he supposed to beg when Mew sounded like a demon, his voice at least three octaves lower than it should be if he wanted Gulf to respond. So commanding and stern and Gulf was weak for it. So weak for it that his words left him.

Gulf's hands try to find purchase against the sweaty holding him down as his mind scrambled to find words, any words that will be good enough to let him cum.

“Please.” He squeaks out and Mew gives him a jerky thrust. He stutters then his foggy mind remembers. “Please, please. I need it. Let me cum,” He tries to lower his voice to make it sound sexier, not entirely sure if works or if it’s just the word itself that causes the reaction. “I'm a good boy, Daddy please.”

Mew's teeth sunk into the lobe of his ear as he growls. Long fingers wrap around his weeping cock and it doesn’t even take a full stroke before Gulf is cumming. He even sees the stars as he shoots his load over his stomach, his body twitches around the still thrusting cock inside him until Mew groans against his neck, and Gulf is filled with warmth as Mew fills the condom.

He definitely liked it. Not even sure why he was worried about the possibility of not liking it before. Because it had been fucking great.

Silence overtakes the room as they lay there panting. Gulf has a slight ringing in his ears from the exertion and just how hard he’d cum. Mew shifts and he tights around him, not ready to let go yet.

“Let me toss the condom away and I’ll be back.”

“No.” Gulf whines, “Stay a little longer.” His body was still thrumming and he felt like he was floating. Mew's hands moving lovingly over his skin as Mew nuzzles his neck and shoulder. _Sap._

When they finally move and Mew pulls out, Gulf's body feels stiff. It had been in an odd position for a while, one that he refused to move from. Really it was his fault he felt stiff. Mew helped him into the bathroom to rinse off in the shower. Cooing at Gulf's belly as he washes away the cum from Gulf's body.

“How are you feeling?” Mew asks when they’re drying off. Gulf feels a little sluggish but good. No, wait, great. He walks over to pull down Mew's towel to reveal his face.

“Amazing.” He says as he kisses those smiling lips.

Mew gives him some comfy clothes (his are still perfectly fine to wear but why would he put on his own when he could wear Mew's?) and they make it back to the living room. The couch has blankets and pillows all piled up and Gulf heart dances. Mew is the cutest.

Mew changes his sheets as Gulf reheats the food and then they settle buried in the blankets to watch a movie.

They make it two bites into the food and halfway through the movie before Gulf climbs into Mew's lap. Mew's lips taste salty and greasy and leave wet trails down his neck as Mew's hand grips his hair almost painfully tight to tilt his head back.

He was very sore the next day but Gulf wasn’t the least bit mad about it.


End file.
